


Allowance

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Dean's Birthday, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his little brother have different definitions for the word "necessary." To Dean it means, "Stuff that makes Sammy happy." For Sam...well...Sammy's an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allowance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】零花钱 / Allowance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728001) by [mansongyunye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansongyunye/pseuds/mansongyunye)



> Busily procrastinating doing something I don't even remember that was probably important, I was scrolling through my drafts folder just now and came upon this commentfic I wrote back in October and completely forgot about. It is regarding Dean's birthday. Dean's birthday, which I know for a fact is in January. Dean's birthday...which is...hang on just a fucking minute....
> 
> Today is Dean Freakin' Winchester's birthday and I didn't get him anything!!!
> 
> ...luckily, Sammy did.
> 
> Commentfic for the prompt: Food. Wee!chesters, little Sammy saves up his allowance for the month so that he can buy Dean a birthday pie.   
> [Originally posted here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/565512.html?thread=79488520#t79488520)
> 
> Happy Birthday, Dean ♥

So, “allowance” was a thing Dean heard about, it was this thing where your parents gave you money and you could spend it on whatever. Well, Dean and Sam only had the one parent, and money wasn’t exactly a thing you asked for when you sometimes woke up at night to hear your dad talking all quiet and fierce on the phone and arguing about due dates. Yeah, Dean wasn’t an idiot about stuff, so shut up. His teachers maybe told him to listen up and pay attention but that was only ‘cause he was busy thinking about the things he’d been listening to and paying attention to when he wasn’t in school, the really important stuff. So Mrs. Flannigan can shut her stupid mouth and heck no he’s not taking some stupid note home to ask his dad to sign. He wants to say to her, “Lady? You think I got a home? You think I got a dad who signs crap for me? You don’t know it but we’re on a mission and it’s way more important than pandering (hell yeah I learned that dumb-ass word you wrote on the board) to some old crow with a major stick shoved up her cornhole.”

Anyway. This allowance thing. It was kind of turning out to be a thing, actually. Because Sammy needed stuff. Stuff that Dad hadn’t planned on, stuff that maybe wasn’t strictly necessary but when you stopped for a second to think about what “necessary” really meant and worked the definition around to mean “stuff that makes Sammy happy,” then yeah, okay, it becomes pretty freakin’ necessary. So Dean talked to Dad about it. About needing to put aside some money, every time they got some, so that he could take care of stuff that came up for Sam. Extra books or whatever. “You know, Dad, like, he’s growing like a freakin’ beanstalk and he can’t wear my old clothes forever.” And if Dean always made sure to have an extra box of mac n’ cheese on hand for when his stupid Hoover of a brother woke up hungry in the middle of the night, whatever. Dad didn’t need to know that Sam was a little princess who couldn’t tough out a couple of hungry days without saying something.

Oh, yeah, so the allowance thing. Sam figured it out, of course he did, the freak, started asking where Dean was getting this money when Dean would take him to the gas station and pay for his peanut M&M’s and Milk Chugs in crumpled dollar bills. So Dean told him it was their allowance. So Sam asked him since when do we get an allowance. So Dean said since forever but it’s not like Dad’s gonna trust his money with a stupid baby like you. So Sam gave him the stink-eye and refused to eat the candy Dean shoved at him and basically ignored him for, like, hours, until Dean was going crazy without anyone to talk to so he said, Okay, big baby, here, you can have three dollars a week. Dad had been giving him five dollars, and he thought wildly that maybe he could talk him up to six if he told Dad that they’d raised the price of peanut butter by a whole sixty cents in this county, can you believe that?

When he thought back on it, Sammy must have been saving his fake allowance from the day Dean said he could have it, ‘cause no other way it was only like a month later and suddenly Sammy, who’s supposed to be at after-school girl-scouts or whatever, is bursting through the door, grinning like a million dollars and holding this white box with this stupid pink-and-gold sticker and singing this off-key song that has Dean screwing up his eyes and stuffing his fingers in his ears.

No way his little brother spends their fake allowance buying Dean something dumb like an apple pie, but hey, there you are. That’s Sammy for you, man. A little freak with no survival skills, no whatever-that-word-is. Prospective. A stupid little baby who on a regular day is the one giving Dean crap for chewing with his mouth open but today, on this stupid, terrible, icy-cold day in the middle of the stupidest month of the year, hey. Whatever. Today it’s Sammy showing his chewed food to the world (all right okay not the world it’s only Dean present to witness this gloriously disgusting sight) ‘cause he can’t stop grinning while they eat the stupid pie (okay, fine, whatever, it’s not stupid, it’s actually the best thing he’s ever tasted, drag his ass to jail already). Today it’s Sammy and it’s Dean and it’s an out-of-this-world pie and if it’s money that should have been spent on something else, well…today it’s his birthday so Dean figures he’ll worry about that other stuff tomorrow.  



End file.
